princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
The Jungle Animal Book
ZoeTrentRockz's movie-spoof of "The Jungle Book". Cast: *Mowgli - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Baloo - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Bagheera - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Colonel Hathi - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *King Louie - King Julien (Madagascar) *Kaa - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Shere Khan - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Shanti - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie the Vultures - Iago (Aladdin), Zazu (The Lion King), Zeng and Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) *Winifred - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Hathi Junior - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Flunkey Monkey - Maurice (Madagascar) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Mort and the Lemurs (Madagascar) *The Jungle Patrol - Deer (Bambi) *The Deer - Deer (The Sword in the Stone) *Akela - Winston (Alpha & Omega) *The Wolf Councils - Western Pack (Alpha & Omega) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Balto (Balto trilogy) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Jenna (Balto trilogy ) *The Wolf Cubs - Kodi, Aleu, Dusty, Saba and Dingo (Balto trilogy) *Baby Mowgli - Jim Jr. (Lady and the Tramp) Scenes: *The Jungle Animal Book part 1: Main Titles ("Overture")/Simba Discovers Jim Jr. *The Jungle Animal Book part 2: Cody's Jungle Life *The Jungle Animal Book part 3: Cody and Simba Encounter Savio *The Jungle Animal Book part 4: ("The Great Prince's March") *The Jungle Animal Book part 5: Simba and Cody's Argument *The Jungle Animal Book part 6: Cody meets Po the Panda *The Jungle Animal Book part 7: ("The Bare Necessities") *The Jungle Animal Book part 8: Cody is Kidnapped by the Lemurs *The Jungle Animal Book part 9: Cody meets King Julien ("I Wan'na Be Like You")/Lemur Chase *The Jungle Animal Book part 10: Simba and Po's Moonlight Talk *The Jungle Animal Book part 11: Cody Runs Away *The Jungle Animal Book part 12: Prince John Arrives ("The Great Prince's March" (Reprise) *The Jungle Animal Book part 13: Cody and Savio's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") *The Jungle Animal Book part 14: Savio and Prince John's Conversation *The Jungle Animal Book part 15: Cody's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") *The Jungle Animal Book part 16: Cody meets Prince John/Lion Fight *The Jungle Animal Book part 17: Poor Panda *The Jungle Animal Book part 18: Cody meets Melody ("My Own Home") *The Jungle Animal Book part 19: The Grand Finale ("The Bare Necessities" (Reprise) *The Jungle Animal Book part 20: End Credits Cast Gallery: Cody.png|Cody as Mowgli 1000px-PoKFP2.jpg|Po as Baloo Simba clip.JPG|Simba as Bagheera Great Prince.JPG|The Great Prince of the Forest as Colonel Hathi KJ 3.png|King Julien as King Louie Savio.jpg|Savio as Kaa PJ.jpg|Prince John as Shere Khan Melodyocean.JPG|Melody as Shanti IagoROJ.jpeg|Iago as Buzzie the Vulture Zazu, The Lion King (2).png|Zazu as Flaps the Vulture Zeng-Kung-Fu-Panda-Legends-of-Awesomeness.jpg|Zeng as Ziggy the Vulture MrPingMain.jpg|Mr. Ping as Dizzie the Vulture Everyone respects him.jpg|Bambi's Mother as Winifred Bambi2012.jpg|Bambi as Hathi Junior Winston-alpha-and-omega.jpg|Winston as Akela BaltoSmililng.jpg|Balto as Rama Jenna 4.jpg|Jenna as Raksha Category:ZoeTrentRockz Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Category:Movie Spoofs Category:ZoeTrentRockz